1937 mass execution of Belarusians
October 29–30, 1937 executions in Belarus refers to a mass extermination of Belarusian writers, artists and statespeople by Communist authorities. This event marks the peak of the Great Purge and repressions in the Soviet-controlled East Belarus. More than 100 notable persons were executed, most of them in the night between 29 and 30 October 1937. Their innocence was later admitted by the Soviet Union after Joseph Stalin's death. History On September 7, 1937, Joseph Stalin signed a list of persons to be judged by a Soviet Military commission. The list was also signed by Vyacheslav Molotov, Lazar Kaganovich, Klim Voroshilov and Nikolay Yezhov. The results of the trials related to persons from the Belarusian SSR were formulated in a different list dated 15 September 1937 and signed by Stalin, Molotov and the senior state security official Vladimir Tsesarsky. The list of people from the Belarusian SSR sentenced to execution included 103 persons, six more persons were sentenced to ten and more years of concentration camps. The initial list was extended by the NKVD of the Belarusian SSR. People added to the list by the NKVD of Belarus are marked with an asterisk (*) in the list below. The executions took place in the Minsk internal NKVD prison (known as the Amerikanka). According to historian Leanid Marakou, between March 3, 1937, and May 22, 1938, over 100,000 people were victims of repressions by the Soviet authorities. List of executed persons # Barys Abukhou # * Mikalay Arabey, head of primary education department of the Communist Party of Byelorussia # Navum Aronau # Ihnat Afanasyeu, lecturer and pedagogue # * Anatol Auhustsinovich, head of construction department at the Soviet of People's Commissars (government) of Belarus of Belarus # Siamion Babkou # Heorhi Barzunou # * Vadzim Bashkevich, senior official at the People's Commissariate for Education # Salamon Beilin # Abram Belatsarkouski # * Yakau Branshteyn, literary critic # Ivan Burdyka, government official # * Viktar Vaynou, journalist # * Aliaksandr Varonchanka, people's commisar (minister) for education of Belarus # Stanislau Varshauski # Ryhor Vasilyeu-Vashchylin # Anatol Volny, artist # Mousha-Nokhim Habayeu # Apanas Habrusiou # * Platon Halavach, writer # Anton Heyshtern # * Iosif Hershon, deputy education minister of Belarus # Yakau Hinsburh # Abram Hosin # Kanstantsin Hurski # Nokhman Hurevich # * Mikalai Dzeniskevich, senior Communist Party official # Mikalay Dzmitrau # Ananiy Dziakau, president of the Belarusian State University in 1934-1935 # Abram Drakakhrust # Ales Dudar, poet # * Khatskel Dunets, critic and writer # Hirsh Elianson # Mikalai Yermakou # Ivan Zhyvutski, teacher # Navum Zamalin, junior professor at Vitsebsk Veterinarian Institute # Mikhas Zaretski, writer # Aliaksandr Ziankovich # Aliaksandr Ivanou # Prokhar Ispraunikau, agriculture journalist from Vitsebsk # * Zakhar Kavaliou, statesman, Communist Party official # Vasil Kaval, writer # * Zakhar Kavalchuk, Labour Union leader # * Mikalai Kandrashuk, senior official at the People's Commisariate for Light Industry of Belarus # Salamon Kantar # Mikhail Kapitanaki # * Jazep Karaneuski, statesman, pedagogue # Ivan Karpenka, veterinarian # Herasim Kachanau # Viktar Klianitski # Todar Kliashtorny, poet # Iosif Kudzelka, head of copyright department at the Union of Writers of Belarus # * Maisei Kulbak, Yiddish language writer # Aliaksei Kuchynski, statesman, pedagogue, journalist # * Mikhail Labadayeu, Communist Party official # * Leanard Lashkevich, senior agriculture official # Aliaksandr Levin, literature critic # Salamon Levin, literature critic # Pinia Leybin # Khaim Liaybovich # * Maksim Liaukou, justice minister of Belarus # Siamion Likhtenshteyn # Mikite Lukashonak # Yurka Liavonny, poet # Salamon Liampert, student # Elizar Mazel, veterinarian, scientist # * Leu Mayseeu, Communist Party of Byelorussia official # Barys Malau, senior official at the People's Commisariate of Trade # Valery Marakou, poet # Stsiapan Marhelau, geography scientist # Mikhail Marholin # * Barys Maryanau, Communist Party of Byelorussia official # Pavel Maslennikau # Andrei Melik-Shakhnazarau # Abram Mirlin # Mikalai Misnikou # * Dziamyan Mikhaylau, advisor at the government of Belarus # Mikalay Mikheyeu # * Siarhei Mitskou, factory director, ministry official # Sierhei Murzo, poet # Pavel Mukhin, veterinarian # Yakau Navakhrest # Ivan Nestsiarovich # Ivan Padsiavalau # Ivan Paplyka # Mikhail Pasmarnik # * Vasil Petrushenia, transport and utilities adviser at the government of Belarus # Ziama Pivavarau, poet # Mikhail Pitomtsau # Apalon Pratapopau # * Ryhor Pratasenia, agriculture chemistry scientist # Izrail Purys # Aliaksandr Putsilouski # Ivan Putsintsau # Kuzma Piatrashyn # Yanka Niomanski, writer, social activist # Aron-Leyb Razumouski # Mikhail Rydzeuski, university professor # Aliaksandr Samakhvalau # Yakau Sandamirski, university professor # Oskar Saprytski, government official # Ivan Sarokash # Yakau Spektar, government official # Vasil Starynski # Vasil Stasheuski, writer # Heorhi Strele, sovkhoz director # Mikalai Suroutsau # Dzmitry Sialou, official at the education ministry # Pantsialey Siardziuk, biologist # Miron Tanenbaum # Yudal Taubin, poet # Ivan Trotski # Elia Trumpatski # * Andrei Turlay, People's Commissar for sovkhozy of Belarus # Yauhen Uspenski, physicist # Ryhor Falkin # Aba Finkelshtayn # Yausei Flombaum # * Isak Frydman, government official # Dzmitry Kharlats # * Izi Kharyk, poet # Piatro Khatuliou, literature critic # Aliaksandr Charnushevich, education minister # Mikalai Charniak # Mikhas Charot, poet # Kanstantsin Chachura # Makar Shalay, literature critic # Yudal Shapira # Pavel Shastakou, journalist # * Aran Yudelson, Yiddish language poet # Yakau Yulkin # * Viktar Yarkin, official at the Dniapro-Dzvina river steamboats navigation in Homel Sources * Маракоў Л. Ахвяры і карнікі. Мн.: Зміцер Колас, 2007 г. * Грахоўскі С. «Так погибали поэты»/''Выбраныя творы''. Мн.: Кнігазбор, 2007 г. See also *Soviet repressions in Belarus *Case of the Union of Liberation of Belarus External links * Victims' biographies on the website of the historian Leanid Marakou Category:Political and cultural purges Category:Political repression in the Soviet Union Category:NKVD Category:1937 in the Soviet Union Category:1937 in Belarus Category:Massacres in Belarus